Tofu Town Showdown
Plot Tofu Town Showdown is an Oriental style episode where Schnitzel and Chowder go to make a delivery to a building, that really turns out to be a place called Tofu Town. It is apparently where Schnitzel used to live and work, were he fought crime with his 'Balogna sword' . He was given the job to protect leader of the town 'Shabu Shabu' but one day the Teriyaki Triads and their master Peking Duck came and captured him, and froze him in fortune cookie batter and were he decorates the walls of their hide out. Schnitzel could not fight back as Peking Duck bit his sword in half. He was so ashamed he left Tofu Town. The followers of Shabu Shabu let Schnitzel help them get their master by giving him back his balony sword. Chowder and Schnitzel (in 'cool' disguises) go there, but Chowder gets distracted and starts singing karaoke about the rock in his shoe. Schnitzel fights Peking Duck, getting past all the deathly foods prepared for him. He knocks Peking Duck into the fortune cookie batter, before the Teriyaki Thriads give Schnitzel back Chowder (because his singing is so bad) and they go home. The story ends with Chowder narrating the story to Mung, after which Mung asks him if he ate the delivery again and Chowder apologizes, which makes Shitnzel facepalm himself. Trivia *The outfit Shnizel wears is similar to the brides outfit in the movie Kill Bill, which was inspired by an iconic outfit worn by martial artist Bruce Lee. *This episode was suppose to air on October 1st, but due to a Star Wars special, it was pushed a week later, October 8th, 2009. *When Shnitzel gets awakened, he retrieved his sword using the Force, which is used in Star Wars to retrive the fighters' Lightsabers. Also, his hair shines golden and strikes a blue aura which is similar when Saiyans go to Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z. *The song Chowder sings during the battle is a parody of the song Eye of the Tiger by Survivor, theme song of Rocky III. **Additionally, the song about the pebbles in his shoe seems to parody the English theme song for Sailor Moon. *Gazpacho is seen on a billboard as the magic fruitman, although in some sort of anime style. *In a scene of the terriaki bowl, there is a triad singing "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LADA FOR THE BUETH!" and all the Triads clap. *The Triads sing the Chowder theme song. *Shnitzel says "RA-DOUKEN!" a reference to Street Fighter's Hadouken. *Peeking Duck's mouth is out of sync with his dialogue. It is unknown if it is intentional or an animation error. It probably was intentional, as old Asian films used to be out of sync with their English dubbing. *Tofu Town is a spoof of China Town, a district found in many major cities and countries. *The episode name is a parody of classic martial arts film, Sudden Showdown in Chinatown. *Another Star Wars parody is the fact that the Shogun was frozen in fortune cookie batter, a reference to Han Solo's carbonite freezing and later resurrection. *This is the first Chowder episode to premiere in HD. *This is the second episode where Kevin Michael Richardson voices an antagonist who opposes Shnitzel, the first being Shnitzel and the Lead Farfel. **Ironically enough Richardson originally voiced Shnitzel in the pilot. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes